


blaine ∞

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Inspired, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform, except it's kind of quite different, its just, kurtwearsprada, not based off, ongoing, os infinity, this is inspired by Her (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with his high school sweetheart of 5 years, Kurt had grown depressed. His days felt meaningless and nothing seemed to cheer him up anymore. Until he met Blaine, that is. Blaine was the perfect friend for Kurt: he always knew how to brighten his days, he was always there to listen, and he always had something to talk about. The only thing is, he was also an operating system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blaine ∞

**Author's Note:**

> Status: Ongoing
> 
> ∞
> 
> This is inspired by Her (2013). 
> 
> I'm just kind of writing this as I go because I need to practice doing that, so I apologise if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Any art pieces or photo-manipulations in this are made by me, but I'm not sure if I'll end up doing that many. They're just something I do for fun if I have some free time.

 

* * *

 

A month after breaking up with his high school sweetheart of 5 years, Kurt had officially grown depressed. He felt like a whole chunk of his past had just been ripped away when the person he’d met at 17 and grown up with until he was 23 had just disappeared. He also felt kind of idiotic for being so upset about it, but god, it hurt so much. Both of them had known for a while though that their relationship was going downhill: they had gradually started fighting more and more, and most of the time the fights were about the smallest, most ridiculous things, like who ate the last piece of cake or who forgot to put their shoes away, and then they’d just turn into these huge arguments about all of the reasons that they hated each other. But despite all of the shit that happened, Kurt still missed Adam. He still felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, trampled on by a herd of wildebeest and then stabbed hundreds and hundreds of times. That’s what you get for refusing to fall out of love with a douche who grows to not give a shit about your feelings, though.

That day, Kurt really didn’t want to be at work. He used to love his part-time job at Vogue, especially when he had a view of the New York skyline from his office, but now it just felt more like a chore, and he noticed how snooty some of his colleagues were _way_ more than he used to. However, imagining kicking them in the shins after they’d insulted him _while_ ordering him to do something usually briefly cheered him up. He was just imagining sarcastically congratulating Francesca (who earlier in the week had told him his outfit looked cheap and that he _had_ to go and change) on her hairstyle, tripping her up and then ripping up her $2,000 skirt, when he was snapped out of his slightly savage daydream by the phone on his desk ringing. He audibly exhaled, looking over his desk as he swivelled around in his chair, hoping that someone would notice how irritated he was so that he could have an excuse to rant at them, but no one noticed, so he just lazily picked up the phone and took a deep breath.

“Isabelle Wright’s office,” he answered, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the desk as he tried with all his might not to yell his responses at the caller.

“Ah, Mr Burberry,” Kurt greeted the rather snobby man.

“She’s sitting at her desk,” he said when Mr Burberry asked where Isabelle was.

“No, she is not currently eating her lunch,” he said, biting his lip and inhaling through his nose as his head rolled back in exasperation.

“Yes, I will remind her for the third time that she’s supposed to be meeting you for lunch in an hour,” he said. He didn’t understand why people constantly wanted to remind Isabelle of things she had to do. She wasn’t stupid, and she was incredibly kind considering she was the editor-in-chief at Vogue. Everyone had immense respect for her, but because of her docility, people would often ask her for a lot of things and she’d rarely be able to say no. So once Kurt had finished explaining to this man that he didn’t need to call about the lunch any more times today, he dropped the phone back down with a ‘ _click_ ’ and pushed back his chair before making his way over to Isabelle’s office.

“Mr Burberry would like to confirm your lunch with him at 12 pm, _again_ ,” Kurt said with a sigh, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Isabelle fumble around with the dozens and dozens of fashion magazines that were scattered over her desk.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, Kurt,” she said, keeping her eyes on the sea of glossy paper beneath her. Kurt slowly nodded, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else, but she stayed silent so Kurt steadied himself on his feet again and walked back to his desk. Once he sat down, he noticed he had a new email.

“ _OS Infinity™_ , the first mobile phone operating system to have artificial intelligence,” he muttered as he read it. “Designed to adapt and evolve like a human being—$3,000?!” he exclaimed in shock, noticing the rather excessive price. It did sound quite useful and interesting, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend a month’s worth of savings on an operating system for his _phone_. “No thank you,” he mumbled, deleting the email. He let out a deep sigh and lowered his head into his hands, blocking out the sunlight and relaxing for a moment. Being a part-time worker at Vogue, he only did four hours a day, but since his breakup, they were without a doubt _the_ longest, most painful four hours he could imagine. Every second seemed to pass like a minute, and every minute seemed to pass like an hour, and it was pure _hell_ , but finally being allowed to go back to his apartment after those seemingly never-ending four hours was always the highlight of his day. So as soon as the clock on his computer had flicked to 13:00 and he’d made sure no one needed him for anything, he grabbed his satchel and dashed out of his office and into the elevator before anybody could hold him back. As the elevator travelled down the numerous floors, Kurt stared at the silver doors, watching how the light from the ceiling reflected off of them. His vision soon became blurry though as his mind wandered to memories of Adam. Kurt could stare at just about anything and manage to find a reason why it reminded him of Adam, and it annoyed him so much, but his mind just wouldn’t accept the fact that he had to move on. He remembered when he used to visit Adam in his office sometimes. He’d go into the elevator with a big smile on his face as he imagined Adam’s reaction when he paid him a surprise visit, and it was always a happy reaction. But when they broke up, Adam wasn’t that person anymore. He wouldn’t get happy if Kurt paid him a surprise visit, he would just get angry instead. It was painful, watching the person he loved slowly push him away, and Kurt didn’t really understand, but after a while, he stopped trying to make their relationship work. He gave up and started returning the insults that Adam would hurl at him, which lead to the weeks and weeks of constant fighting before they decided that they should break up, and even though Kurt knew it was for the best, it was one of the most painful things he’d ever had to go through.

The elevator dinged once it reached the bottom floor, causing Kurt to wake up from his deep thoughts. He shrugged his satchel further onto his shoulder before he stepped out onto the hard, shiny floor of the Conde Naste lobby and made his way out into the busy New York streets. Despite his apartment being a roughly 15-minute walk from his workplace, it didn’t seem like it took that long to get there, because after a mindless stroll through the sea of people he was already in the building’s elevator, going up to his apartment on the fifth floor. Once it had stopped and he’d lazily stepped out, he rattled his key in the lock of his door and was greeted by the warmth of his comforting home. He sighed and collapsed onto his sofa, smiling and letting his eyes fall shut. The peace and quiet didn’t last for long, though, because his phone chimed with a new email.

“These people really want me to spend all my money on this operating system,” Kurt muttered when he noticed it was another email about _OS Infinity™_. Though this time, he didn’t just delete it, he began to read through it. It actually sounded good: it would read your emails for you, reply to your texts, search the internet for things, and it could speak, think, see and feel like a real human being, so Kurt sat there, thinking about it. He had quite a lot of money saved up because he hadn’t been going on his regular clothes shopping sprees after the breakup, and he had been looking for something to spend it on. He wasn’t exactly looking for something _quite_ this expensive, but he was incredibly intrigued, and his money was only collecting dust. So in a spur of the moment, he typed in all his payment details and bought it. His heart was racing. He’d just spent _$3,000_ on an operating system. It wasn’t unusual for him to spend that much on a pile of clothes, but an _operating system_? This was new and he wasn’t really sure what to expect. A few minutes later, another email came through. It was just some more detailed information about the operating system, instructions on how to install it, and at the bottom, the installation key. He quickly skimmed through the instructions and it all seemed pretty easy, so he downloaded the installation package and typed in the key he’d been given. After a few seconds, a window popped up. He went through the installation stages: terms and conditions, instructions (again), and then once he flipped to the next page and confirmed it, it began installing. The screen had faded into a pale burgundy colour and a white infinity symbol rippled in the centre, underneath which it read ‘1 hour remaining’, so Kurt decided to relax in that time. He set his phone down on the sofa cushion beside him and let his eyes fall shut again as he listened to the faint sound of the New York streets.

It wasn't long before he had drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
